1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to games using tangible projectiles, and more particularly to a player worn baseball training apparatus and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sport of baseball, a player's first or early lesson will be to stand sideways to a pitcher, with shoulders generally lined up to the pitcher. This stance is foreign to many first-time participants, and instead many of those participants will naturally try to face the pitcher. While facing the pitcher inhibits proper swinging motion, and so is frowned upon, a player will preferably face their head to the pitcher. By doing so, the player will gain full benefit of binocular vision, and will best read and respond to changes in pitch and ball flight. Unfortunately, for most beginning players, facing their head to the pitcher while turning their shoulders askance is very unnatural. As a result, proper posture is hard to teach. Additionally, over time even the most skilled players may unintentionally and unknowingly alter their stance. In many cases, the dominant eye of a batter is their back eye. A right handed person who bats right handed will also typically be right eye dominant, and their right eye will be the back eye. If they do not face the pitcher, not only will they lose the benefit of binocular vision, they will be tracking the pitcher and pitched ball with their weaker eye. Unfortunately, there is no apparatus or method available for such players to better facilitate their learning, improvement, or verification of proper stance.
There have been a number of blinders, eye shields, or training devices developed for other sports such as golf, bowling and tennis which are intended to facilitate training and concentration. Exemplary patents and published applications, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, include U.S. Pat. No. 2,433,590 by Barr, entitled “Golfer's eyeshield”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,065 by Spiezio, entitled “Blinker-equipped spectacles for bowlers”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,108 by Kirchner, entitled “Athletic training device”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,111 by Baines, entitled “Golfing glasses”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,649 by Lugiewicz, entitled “Performance enhancement apparatus”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,982 by Meissner, entitled “Method and apparatus for improving visual acuity”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,152 by McCleery, entitled “Training device for batters and golfers”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,510 by Peters et al, entitled “Alignment eyeglasses”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,534 by Gill, entitled “Peripheral vision limiting visor”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,278 by Varriano, entitled “Apparatus for signaling proper alignment of user's eye and object to be struck”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,693 by Abraham, entitled “Focus-enhancing blinders”; Des 359,977 by Taber et al, entitled “Eye shields for bowling”; WO9100541 by Peters et al, entitled “Alignment eyeglasses”; and WO9850118 by Varriano, entitled “Sports training apparatus”.
Additionally, there are inventions developed for driving that prevent glare and distraction, illustrated by the following US patents, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 1,505,882 by Geiger, entitled “Driving glasses”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,700 by Edwards, entitled “Vision deflector”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,653,139 by Westgaard et al, entitled “Eyeshade for auto drivers”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,660,993 by Gales, entitled “Eye protector for vehicle drivers”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,725 by Rowe, entitled “Spectacles”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,406 by Woodmansee, entitled “Antiglare goggles”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,232 by Tharp, entitled “Glare shield for personal wear”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,356 by Klein, entitled “Antiglare shield”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,953,320 by Thomas, entitled “Eye protector”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,446 by Mitchell, entitled “Pilot's instrument flying hood”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,226,729 by Fucci, entitled “Eye shield”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,837 by Hayes, entitled “Side view mirror glare reduction device”.
Light shades, serving more generic purpose, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 673,786 by Ricketts, entitled “Shaded eyeglasses”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,967 by Mahlmann, entitled “Eye shade”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,574,144 by White, entitled “Eye shade”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,585,023 by Fant, entitled “Antiglare eye protector”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,006 by Ehrlich, entitled “Eyeshield”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,560 by Wentz, entitled “Eyeshade means”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,242 by Grove, entitled “Eyeshield”.
Sun shield nose protectors, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,048,191 by Maurice, entitled “Sun shield for the nose”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,973 by Everett et al, entitled “Nose protector”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,664 by Hamilton, entitled “Face protector shade”. Some other patents, the contents and teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 1,252,126 by Letzeisen, entitled “Spectacles”, which describes collapsible glasses; U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,233 by Gaal, entitled “Vision training device and method for achieving parallel sightings”, which describes a reading training device; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,835 by Martineau, entitled “Method for preventing motion sickness”, which describes an apparatus to prevent motion sickness.
These aforementioned patents provide a wide variety of glasses and the like which solve a number of diverse problems. Unfortunately, none serve to adequately address the needs of a baseball player trying to determine or optimally adjust his viewing position.
In addition to the foregoing patents, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.